


In Another Universe

by bluewhale1127_1201



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewhale1127_1201/pseuds/bluewhale1127_1201
Summary: Another oneshot for me and you.





	In Another Universe

In Another Universe

Warning: This work will contain deep angst, homophobia, mentions of murder and such so I advise those with faint hearts not to read.  
This is just pure fiction and the plot is my own idea which is loosely inspired by Magnolia by Not A Happy Ending. Any resemblance to that story is purely coincidental.   
Finally I do not own the characters in this story and all the artists mentioned here have nothing to do with it, this is just fiction.  
Thank you to all my fellow readers who motivate me and support all my other works in AO3 and AFF.  
Have a good read everyone!  
  
His smile…  
Another set of eyes boring behind his back as people passed him filthy looks but he did not mind as he rummaged through the trashcan, looking for breakfast. A hush of whispers barely grazed his ears, humming a song whose lyrics he no longer remembered but still knew the tune to.  
“Aha!” he beamed as he found a stale loaf of bread, probably thrown away by the baker across the street.  
Settling down to eat next to the trash. He unwrapped the plastic, not minding the smell and was about to sink his teeth in before…  
A hand swatted the bread away. His eyes watered, the bread was quite a distance away from where he was seated. Before he made up his mind to actually grab it from the ground, a Converse sneaker trampled on it.  
“That was my food.” He mumbled. He blinked the tears away and looked up to see who was going to harass him now. It was a lanky teenager with blond hair but he could see his black roots. The teen must have dyed his hair quite a while back.  
He wondered when the last time he dyed his hair was. He shook his head roughly not wanting to remember anything from his past at all.  
“Here you go Mister.” The teen handed him a fresh croissant. His stomach growled in response but he refused to take it. “It’s not poisoned I swear.”  
He obliged and within two minutes the freshly baked good was gone. The teen looked a little disgusted at him eating with his unwashed hands.   
“Thank you...’ he trailed off not knowing what else to say.  
“Not a problem mister, say where do you live? No! Do not bother answering that.” The teen shook his head. “Come with me.”  
He was taken aback by the offer. No one was ever nice to him after that incident. He was wary of this strange kid who popped out of nowhere. He pushed his long black unwashed hair from his face, he needed to cut it soon. Standing up to his full height, he realized the teen must have been an inch shorter than him. Most people were a head shorter…  
He was also a head shorter.  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. No, not today. He already had a sleepless night due to that haunting smile flashing through his mind.  
‘I’ve been keeping an eye on you for a while now. You look for food at this particular trashcan around this time. You sleep under the bridge every night. You don’t look after yourself whatsoever, I’m convinced you don’t really care from the remorseful expression plastered on your face. You act like a madman but that’s it, you act. You are not crazy right?”  
His breath caught in his throat. Who was this kid who made such an accurate theory? For so long he hid under the mask of being crazy even his own family believed it.  
“My name is Sehun and I’m a college junior. I can tell from your judgmental eyes you thought I was kid.”  
“I’m Chanyeol. Where do you want us to go?’  
The small smile on Sehun bothered him a lot, Chanyeol was reminded of him.  
.  
.  
.  
I had run away from home when I first met him after an argument with dad.. It was near the shore and he was being hit by a group of other boys.  
“Stop!’ I shouted. The boys turned to me and ran away probably scared of my towering height.  
“Are you okay?” I asked the little boy shaking from crying.  
“I’m fine. Thank you for saving me.’ He sniffed and then looked at me. The boy had big eyes and he had chubby cheeks. He looked too cute.  
“I’m Chanyeol and I’ll protect you from now on.” I grinned flashing all my teeth. He smiled too. “Whoa! Your smile is a heart. So cool!’ I exclaimed. That was really interesting. “I’ve never met anyone with your smile.”  
“Uh thanks…” he ducked his head to hide his flushed cheeks. I wanted to squeeze his cheeks so bad.  
“Do you want to be my friend?” I asked, helping him stand.  
“Me? Are you sure? No one really likes me…” he said in a low voice. I frowned, nobody deserved to be alone.  
“I’m super sure. I really want to be your friend.” I gave him my best puppy eyed look that gave me almost everything I wanted. He looked up to me and nodded.  
I pulled him into a bear hug and grinned widely. He smiled back at me and I made a promise to always make him smile.  
.  
.  
.  
His eyes  
Sehun owned a two bedroomed apartment near his campus. Chanyeol wouldn’t lie, he thought the smaller lived with his parents.  
After shoving the giant in his decent enough bathroom, he went to look for some clothes. Sehun might have been tall but Chanyeol was bigger and broader. Finally he remembered something, there were clothes that could fit the giant. Who knew keeping Kris’ clothes would come in handy one day. He made a mental note to text his Chinese friend currently on vacation with his family in Canada, that he was borrowing a homeless guy his clothes. He probably wouldn’t mind, Sehun decided.  
When Chanyeol got out of the bathroom freshly showered and wearing the clothes given to him which surprisingly fit even though he knew he was bigger than Sehun, he made his way to the living room.  
“You look human now well except for the hair, we should trim it tomorrow.” Sehun said looking up from his magazine.  
“I might be dead by then.” He thought.  
“Why did you help me?” he said instead, sitting on the armchair.  
“Fate… Nah I’m kidding. My uni student president Joonmyun-hyung gave us tasks to make a change in one person’s life. I don’t really know why I chose you. From the moment I saw you, I felt this connection. Is that weird?”  
“I’ve heard way stranger things.” Chanyeol said looking out the window.  
“Now that I think about it, it is weird. I mean you could be a psychopath and a murderer for all I know but watching you from afar I felt like you were hiding from the world instead.” Sehun put away his magazine. “Somehow I can relate to that.”  
They stared at each other for a long time, the atmosphere not as awkward as Chanyeol was afraid it would be.  
“I can’t be helped kid. I appreciate all you have done but…”  
“Don’t say you will go! Okay at least tell me why you pretend to be crazy when you are perfectly fine.” The desperation in his voice was evident but his face remained neutral. Chanyeol found himself wondering if he had plastic surgery.  
“I- It’s a long story.”  
‘Oh, I have time. I’m going to campus on Monday. Stay just one week with me, I’m confident I can help you somehow. If I don’t make progress then I will give up.”  
A week.  
“Promise me Yeol you will never be alone. You won’t die sad and alone. Promise me!”  
“I promise.”  
.  
.  
.  
We were the same age although I was older by a month. We went to the same local school together so every day I passed by the orphanage to get him. The walk to school was always fun, we would chat about our dreams, goals and hobbies. He wanted to study musical theatre in the city and well I played the piano, drums, guitar and the ukulele. Because of him I wanted to go the city and discover other instruments to play.  
Our island was restrictive, that much we knew. Our leader, the chief, banned the use of gadgets or any of the modern developments with the exception of cars and the computers we only used at school. The elders were very conservative and strict. There was discrimination towards poor people particularly orphans and widows. You would think that as a community of small people there would be unity. I understood why he always wanted to leave the island.  
The orphanage barely fed them. I always made sure I gave him my lunch, he would always refuse but I could be very stubborn.  
On that particular day on November twenty seventh, I literally ran to the other side of the island, where the orphanage was located. It was the first time I was going to spend my birthday with him and it was a weekend.  
“It’s you again?” the scary ahjumma who always answered the door whenever I came by frowned.  
“Is Kyungsoo around?” I asked bouncing around with energy.  
‘In his room.” I didn’t wait further to hear what else she had to say as I ran up the familiar staircase. I faintly heard her bellow not to run up the stairs. I adjusted the straps on my backpack and I opened the door.  
“Achoo!”  
“Soo… Are you okay?’ my heart sank as I went nearer to his bed at the corner. He was bundled up in the thin fabrics given at the orphanage. I could tell they didn’t give much warmth. He blew his nose and turned to look at me. He looked pale and really sick, I instantly felt bad about coming over.  
“Chanyeollie, I’m sorry I got sick on your birthday. Now we can’t go out and play.’ He pouted inside the cocoon of blankets around him.  
“It’s okay. We can stay here. It’s really cold outside.” I tried not to sound sad. “Did you eat? I bought seaweed soup and a bunch of other snacks. It’s a birthday tradition to have seaweed soup on one’s birthday.”  
“I thought one’s supposed to have a cake.” He looked up at me with his big owlish eyes. Sometimes he looked like a penguin from one of the books I saw at school. His eyes were really big especially when he raised them if he was startled by something or shocked by one of my many antics. They were scary too when he glared at me all the time if he was angry or I did something stupid.  
I pulled out the food out of my backpack. We ate quietly as the food was still hot. He wished me a happy birthday. I grinned at him showing my dimples and he smile that heart shaped smile that always made my heart soar especially when it was directed at me. His eyes would disappear into crescents as his cheeks squished them. He was adorable and very precious.  
“I made this for you. I don’t know whether you will like it. I can’t afford an expensive gift, I’m sorry.” He looked doubtful as he handed me a gift wrapped in a wrapper that had seen better days. I tore the wrapper apart because I was always impatient and took out a yellow and black scarf.  
“I knitted it for you. I asked Mrs Song to give me any wool she no longer used.” He looked down afraid I didn’t like it.  
“Soo, is that why you had blisters on your fingers every day? You were making this for me?” I was so touched I started crying. No one had even done something like this for me.  
‘I like it, no I love it. I will wear it proudly everywhere starting from now on. Thank you.” I wrapped it around my neck.  
‘I wish I could see clearly so I can see how it looks on you.” He mumbled.  
What?  
“I have astigmatism Chanyeol. Had it ever since I was born. My father wanted to buy me glasses but he couldn’t afford them.” He said sadly.  
Oh that made so much sense.  
“That’s why you glare at me all the time?” I asked. He just nodded as another sneeze forced itself out of his tiny body.  
“It’s cold, come on I’ll cuddle you.”  
“What? You’ll get sick too.” He argued back weakly.  
I would never think of another way of spending my birthday other than cuddling my best friend all day, even though the next day I woke up with a running nose.   
.  
.  
.  
His voice  
Sehun burst inside the apartment shouting out Chanyeol’s name.  
‘Jun- hyung wants to meet you. I told him all about you.” He shouted excitedly. “I’ll take you next Monday though. He said he is very proud of me.”  
Chanyeol closed the balcony door and walked up to Sehun. “You really like him don’t you?”  
He looked away, blushing. Chanyeol instantly knew now what brought him to the younger. He thought whether to tell Sehun that he had cancer and he would die soon but decided against it.   
.  
.  
.  
“Sit still Chanyeol!” he scolded. I was busy fidgeting on the floor and Kyungsoo was seated on the toilet seat. My parents were attending a church service at the local hall. They didn’t like Soo for some reason so I brought him around the house whenever they were not around.  
“It’s itchy!’ I whined.  
We were dying my black hair a silvery grey, I had picked up the idea from a friend, Jongdae. He had dyed his blond.  
“And whose fault is that?’ I could hear annoyance in his voice. “I still think this is a bad idea.” He grumbled.  
I pouted making a face in the mirror and he sighed, I had won.  
“You have to sit still for about twenty minutes or so.” He shook his head knowing I wouldn’t do that.  
“Distract me then.” I suggested. I clasped my hands, “Let’s sing. I like your voice a lot.’  
He blushed looking away. He was too adorable.  
“Okay. How about Heaven?”  
“Oh that new song, I don’t really know the lyrics that much. I can do the rap part though.” I smiled happily as Kyungsoo cleared his throat.  
‘Hello angel  
You are like a painting, when I look to the sky I can only see you  
City street lights  
When the lights go out and the moon disappears, it’s still bright  
Because you are the star that the sky has dropped.’   
His voice was deep and soulful, I almost forgot the part where I was supposed to start rapping. I could spend all day listening to Kyungsoo sing and that’s when it really hit me.  
I was in love with my best friend.  
.  
.  
.  
His heart  
They went to the pet shop on Wednesday after because according to Sehun it would be when Joonmyun would volunteer.  
As Sehun was asking for his friend from a nice looking guy whose name was Yixing from what Chanyeol heard from Sehun’s greeting. Chanyeol was looking at a particular white poodle. It suddenly reminded him of his black puppy, Toben. He felt a sudden pain in his chest upon the memory. He took a few harsh breaths and blinked back his tears, not now.  
He could faintly hear Sehun whining but he could not really tell what it was about.  
The white poodle looked at Chanyeol, the giant wanted to get out of there quickly.  
“Jun hyung isn’t here today.” Sehun said next to him. The giant shoved him aside and ran out the pet shop looking deadly pale. When he finished convulsing in a brown paper bag offered by one of the volunteers who had catlike eyes that were narrowed worryingly at him.  
“Are you okay?” the catlike man asked.  
Chanyeol nodded weakly. He heaved for a few seconds, trying to stabilize his erratic heartbeat. Sehun and Yixing were also hovering above him.   
“Maybe he’s allergic to some breeds?” Yixing suggested.  
“Maybe…” the cat person said doubtfully. “Sehunnie take him home. He doesn’t look too good.”  
“Okay Minseok hyung. I guess we’ll see Joonmyun hyung next time.” Sehun said, supporting a weak Chanyeol. Yixing smiled at him saying it was nice to meet him and he just managed a small smile. The tall duo went back to Sehun’s apartment which was a five minute walk away.  
“Xing?” Minseok called out to his retreating friend.  
“Mhh?”  
“Sehun’s friend, I think he’s really sick.”  
“Oh, why do you say so?”  
“Just a hunch.”  
.  
.  
.   
Something was moving inside his sweater, once mine but it looked too cute on Kyungsoo so I let him keep it. We were at a tree near the cliff, we stayed away from the edge because I was very clumsy. I could fall down accidentally or worse push Kyungsoo over.  
“What’s that?’ I asked. Kyungsoo was coming from work I could easily tell from his dishevelled hair. I felt bad sometimes, he had no one to pay his fees so he dropped out of school and started working when he turned eighteen. I was there when he cried his heart out about not being able to achieve his goals, it was truly a heart breaking moment as I had never seen him that vulnerable before.  
A black ball of fur peaked out from the collar, it was a puppy. My heart leaped in my chest.  
“I found him abandoned in the trash, he’s so small I think he was born recently.”  
“Who would do such a cruel thing? He is so adorable!’ I squealed petting the puppy’s head.  
“Mrs Song won’t let me keep him, can you take care of him Yeol?”  
“Of course.” I nodded vigorously. My parents would probably shout at me but it wouldn’t matter, after the hair dye fiasco they stopped complaining about everything I do. “You have a big heart Soo. This puppy would have died of starvation, you saved him.” I grinned.  
“Stop flattering me Chanyeol…”  
“No, you are polite, kind hearted and very caring. You are sincere even though you are blunt sometimes but you are cute so it doesn’t really matter. You don’t let anything get you down, you are so strong and confident ahh the list is endless...” my heart thumped loudly. I really was going to do it now.  
“I really like you, not in a platonic way of course, like as in I want to date you and hug you and hold your hand and all the other things. I want to marry you and live in the city with all the cats and dogs we will adopt or even a kid too…” I rambled looking at him nervously. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish.  
“I understand if you are repulsed by the mere thought of it but I can’t help it Soo. My heart beats erratically whenever I see you and mffff…”   
My eyes bulged in their sockets, Kyungsoo was kissing me. What did that mean? Something shifted between us then I remembered the puppy.  
“Stop, we are squashing Toben!” I shouted.  
“Toben?” he blinked confusedly at me. “Who’s that?”  
“The puppy.” I motioned at the dog. Kyungsoo looked at it then at me.  
“So we are naming it Toben huh?” he chuckled.  
“I never thought you would like me back Soo.” I grinned at him. “Well I can be very annoying sometimes and stupid too.” I flushed as he reached up to touch my cheek.  
“You are still lovable like that Yeol.’ He smiled and I beamed too, Toben also letting out a yip.  
.  
.  
.  
His life  
Sehun’s friend from the pet shop came Friday morning and he brought along a special friend.  
“We heard you were still sick so Minseok made this soup for you. This is Jongin, he is my boyfriend.”   
Chanyeol was stuck in bed after the pet shop visit. His body was too weak to support his large frame. Sehun forced him to go to the hospital but the giant was stubborn as a mule so he refused.  
“Chanyeol hyung?”  
Chanyeol coughed before he looked at Jongin, he immediately spotted the familiarity.  
“You know him?” Sehun asked with a shocked expression. Jongin nodded.  
“I would recognise those elfish ears anywhere. We are from the same island.”  
Everyone gasped.  
“My father is the chief from the island where hyung and I come from. He banished me after I told him I liked Yixing, haven’t seen him in ten years.”  
“I heard about your banishment from Soo. He was quite sad when you left the island.” Chanyeol spoke, Yixing helping him sit up so as to eat the soup, he rarely ate lately.  
“Oh Soo? Why isn’t Kyungsoo here with you hyung?” Jongin asked with a little excitement. Chanyeol was torn apart with having to tell Jongin the truth, fortunately Sehun saved him.  
“Kyungsoo passed away Jongin.” Jongin looked horror stricken before he croaked out a how.  
“We should probably get chairs, I have feeling this will be a long story.” Sehun suggested. He and Yixing went to get bean bags and an arm chair. Ever the angel Yixing ordered pizza and soju.  
“So how did he die?”  
“Do Kyungsoo, he was short, very short. He glared a lot and he was very mean but that’s because he had a bad eyesight and was really bad at conveying his emotions…” Chanyeol took a deep breath. He wouldn’t cry at the beginning, there were more painful parts ahead.  
“He was actually kind hearted and he had big dreams that were really too big for his tiny body. I blamed myself for his death every day until to a point I must have gotten mad.”  
Sehun went to get the takeaways and returned. Everyone dug in with the exception of Chanyeol who was still trying to gobble down Minseok’s delicious soup.  
.  
.  
.  
WHAM!  
“You are the son of a noble family. HOW COULD YOU DISGRACE US LIKE THIS, CHANYEOL?” Father shouted slapping me again.  
Was I really sorry? No. After the village found out about our relationship, we were judged, talked about, villagers threw things in our direction and we were no longer allowed anywhere. He was brave and oh so strong. He never felt bad about being with me. I felt guilty when I laid in my bed sometimes, most nights I was enraged. Why was it such a shame to love someone else? Did gender have to matter when it came to love?  
“I am disgusted by you. My own son in love with another man, how appalling!”  
“Why father? WHY IS IT APPALLING?” I yelled, fuming. “Is it because he is a boy or that he’s a poor orphan? Which exactly is it?’  
Mother was crying on one of the chairs, Yoora looked empathically at me.  
“I’ll continue loving him, whether you disown me or banish me. We’ll continue being together. We don’t care about what the villagers have to say.” I shouted, storming out of the house. The wind harshly blew in my face, I was too angry to care.  
I went to the tree near the cliff where we always went to clear our thoughts.  
“Knew I would find you here.” I looked up to see Kyungsoo smiling. He was smiling despite his shirt being stained by eggs and tomatoes. I sighed as he touched the cheek where father slapped me.  
“What did Mrs Song say?”  
He laid down next to me and we looked at the clouds together.  
“She actually smiled and said she knew we were bound to happen at some point. Luhan and Zitao gaped at her. You should have seen their faces.” He laughed, already I was at ease. It was quite astonishing how he could calm the raging storm in my heart.  
“Have you ever wondered Yeol?”  
“Mhh, about what?”  
“Universes.”  
I hummed knowing exactly where this was going. We had this talk many times before. He cuddled closer to me and I swore to forever love this precious being. We dozed off, for how long I can’t remember but when I woke up he wasn’t there. I frantically called for him until I saw Jongdae and Baekhyun running uphill.  
They were breathless the moment they reached me.  
“Chanyeol… at the shore…” Baekhyun spoke first, heaving.  
“They are going to kill Kyungsoo.” Jongdae finished.  
I stopped moving. Kill him? My heart pounding, I dashed to the beach shore barely hearing my two friends saying they would catch up. Almost the whole village was there watching, my parents included. His hands were tied and some men whom I recognised were carrying spears and poking him to head further into the water. He was already at knee length. With his hands tied like that he would surely drown. A wave of rage surged through as I pushed my way until I was holding him. I faintly heard my mother gasp my name.  
He looked at me and I saw the fear in his eyes but he wasn’t fearing his death.  
“I thought I would never see you again.’ He was smiling at me. How could he smile at such a moment, I wanted to whack him but I bawled instead.  
“I knew you were going to cry you baby. Don’t make this any harder that it should be Yeol.” He was crying too. People were so cruel.  
“Promise me Yeol you will never be alone. You won’t die sad and alone. Promise me!”  
“I promise.” What else could I say when he was begging me with his eyes. I knew he was finally going to leave me, in the worst way possible and I couldn’t do anything. I was helpless.  
I leaned down to give him a peck on the lips, many villagers made gagging sounds. I was suddenly dragged away and the men were poking him further. Zitao, Jongdae, Baekhyun and Luhan were holding me back. They were Soo’s friends also, how could they do this?  
I thrashed around and tried to fight them off, I kept shouting his name. He turned back and mouthed something that made me finally give up fighting.  
“I’ll be waiting for you Yeol. Don’t you dare take the easy way out or I’ll kill you.  
I love you”  
Right, in our next life.  
In a different universe.  
.  
.  
.  
Jongin was a sobbing mess, Sehun was looking away and Yixing had an empathic look on his face. Chanyeol suddenly felt weary and out of breath. He gently closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
When he woke up his throat was dry. He wanted to move but found he was unable to as Sehun was clinging on his left side like his life depended on it. Jongin was sprawled out on the bean bags and Yixing was holding Chanyeol’s hand in a death grip. The grip loosened as he gently raised his head so Chanyeol could drink water.  
“You know, don’t you?”  
“I might have an idea, yes. It was actually Minseok though, he’s a nurse and all so he must have seen your symptoms and deduced.”  
Chanyeol sighed and turned to look at Sehun who was breathing down his neck.  
“We will remember you, Hun definitely will. In a way you have given him that push to Joonmyun. Anyone can tell they adore each other but Sehunnie is just scared.” Yixing looked fondly at him, smiling. Chanyeol stared at him.  
“Make sure he doesn’t cry too much. As cheesy as it sounds I wrote a letter to him, its not much but I hope it will comfort him.  
I kept my promise Kyungsoo. I didn’t die sad and alone.” He looked across the room, draped his arm over Sehun, hugging him close. He noticed Jongin who had somehow snuggled at his feet, gently squeezed Yixing’s hand, he closed his eyes and took his last breath.  
“Kyungsoo will be pleased. Goodbye Chanyeol.” Yixing wiped a stray tear from his eye.  
.  
.  
.  
Their love  
Sehun was looking at the vast sea with a sullen expression when Joonmyun walked up to him. He took the younger’s hand in his own and took in a deep breath.  
“We located all his friends thanks to Jongin’s memory. The villagers aren’t really nice. Apparently his sister Yoora passed away a year back, birth complications I think, the old couple were not revealing anything.”  
“Hyung I can’t thank you more than enough for doing this, all of you guys Xing and Nini. You didn’t even meet Chanyeol...”  
“Hush now, I didn’t need to know him to know he means a lot to you. The amount of time you spent together as short as it was, I’m pretty sure you helped him as much he helped you.  
We will have to move quickly though, the villagers aren’t really friendly.”  
Sehun gripped firmly the scarf Chanyeol held dear, it was folded neatly, covering Chanyeol’s ashes that were to be spread where Kyungsoo died. His friends Jongdae, Baekhyun, Zitao and Luhan all were grieved to hear the devastating news.  
“Soo’s death broke him, it broke all of us in fact but for Yeol it was worse. They loved each other greatly anyone could see that, from the moment they were kids. Its sad such a fate awaited them in the end.” Those were Jongdae’s words before he broke down and wailed loudly. Baekhyun was trembling beside him holding the only photo of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo together, beaming at the camera.  
Sehun asked for the photo and he took a snap of it from his phone and returned it to Luhan who had somehow composed himself.  
He would forever look at that photo when he would begin painting their sad love story. With every painting he would capture all the moments Kyungsoo and Chanyeol shared, from hearing from the horse’s mouth to asking all who watched it unfold. Someday he would meet his giant friend and finally get introduced to Kyungsoo and he would tell them how their love story became a worldwide phenomenon, that’s a promise Sehun made to himself as he finally let the tears flow.  
They would always be remembered, Sehun would definitely make sure of it, he thought as his fingers intertwined with Joonmyun’s.  
.  
.  
.  
Dear Sehunnie  
If I can call you that. You, the only person who saw through me and noticed the sadness I harboured within. I always regretted, loving Kyungsoo and letting him die like that. I blamed myself constantly but the week that I spent with you made me realize the message Kyungsoo was trying to convey with his eyes on the day he passed away. It was never anyone’s fault, the universe that we live in doomed our fate from the beginning. Finally I can go to him without a burden on my shoulders, we loved each other and that’s all that matters; our love. The love that has made you realize your own path. You helped me stay true to Kyungsoo’s last wish, thank you for easing the burden in my heart.  
p.s I’ll be sure to tell Soo all about you.  
Your friend  
Chanyeol.   
  
To everyone who managed to read this, thank you so much. For a one-shot, it sure took me a long time to write. Gomawo yeorobun. I might add a sequel with Kyungsoo’s side of the story, hopefully.


End file.
